


Supergirl Renegade

by Psyionic (Kirann_Oswin_Meadows)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Crime, Evil, Fallen Hero, Gore, Murder, Red Kryptonite, Red Kryptonite Kara Danvers, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirann_Oswin_Meadows/pseuds/Psyionic
Summary: Supergirl and all associated characters are property of the CW (or will be) network, DC and all other respective owners. The same goes with Batman Beyond. Have you wondered what would have happened if the episode Falling took a different route?Terry McGinnis, the son of Bruce Wayne, the Batman, has travelled back in time to prevent a terrible future. A world in which Supergirl is a villain named Power Woman and dictates the entire planet. While trying to stop that terrible future from happening he will have to work with the DEO to prevent those events. But can you really escape the future? Is it predestined to happen or is destiny really yours to control?





	1. Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story idea I came up with 3 years ago. I never got around to finish it and forgot about it. But when I was recently going through my google drive, I came up upon this. So I've decided to try and finish this up. My first story was very terrible as I was still a novice writer. Hopefully, I can improve on it with this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created the cover art without any help so please forgive if I messed it up. I'm not that big of an artist so sorry...?

 

**20 Years from Now**

“Supergirl!” Alex yelled at the alien as she blasted her way through the ice door leading into her fortress.

“That is not my name,” the Kryptonian growled as she rises from her place in front of the computer monitors she was using to survey the entire planet.

“It was twenty years ago, Kara. You may not be the same person that I once knew, but I am certain that she still exists somewhere deep down inside of you,” Alex answered as she pointed a kryptonite stunner at her.

“So that’s how you humans greet family?” Powerwoman sneered.

Alex lowered the weapon to show that she wasn’t here to fight. Just to talk. Something that no one was brave enough to do with her anymore. It took great guts or stupidity to try to do that with the most powerful being in the galaxy. So either Alex was out of her mind, or the bond that she once felt for her sister was overriding any common sense she had.

The DEO agent was no longer young. She wasn’t adept anymore. Her skills had long since deteriorated along with some of her sight. And her skin was heavily scarred. Especially her right eye which still maintained the scorch marks she was given by her sister long ago in a fight that was entirely one-sided. Her brown hair was still fairly long in a short haircut, but it was beginning to grey with the passage of time.

“You’re right. Forgive me for thinking that that’s how people greeted their families. But it’s only because that’s what you did. With mom, and Dad. Remember? Remember how you burned them alive with your heat vision?” Alex’s voice cracked as she reproached her sister.

“That wasn’t my fault. They got in the way.” Kara sniffed. “Besides, attachment is a human weakness. And that hasn’t been me in a long time. In fact, that was never me. That was just an act I had to put up and eventually got tired of.”

“That was not an act. You loved them. And we loved you. You were everything good that happened to us. It was the red Kryptonite that did this to you. We weren’t able to help you before. But now with the help of someone else, we’ll fix where we went wrong.”

“You won’t fix anything, you stupid little human. I won’t let you. You’re just a weak little pathetic human who is still dwelling on the past! This is who I am meant to be and this is the planet I was destined to rule.” Powerwoman appeared in front of Alex in a blur of motion. “Besides, I know you too well, _Alex_. You talk a big game but in the end. You won’t be able to harm me.”

“That’s why I’m not going. Right around now the time machine will be complete and he will go back in time to before this all started.”

 

**Location: Rebellion Headquarters**

A team of scientists led by a man in a black bat suit with a red symbol on the chest were busy putting the finishing touches on the device that they’ve been working on for years. They were so close to completing it. Just a few more circuits. But with Power Woman so close to discovering their secret project thanks to the increasing Tachyon activity emanating from the device. That’s why they had to send in Alex to distract Power Woman in the final moments of the project.

The hidden bunker suddenly had its foundation shaken badly. Power Woman was here now.

“Hurry up. We need the time displacement ready before Power Woman can get here. She can ruin the plan in the blink of an eye,” Batman railed.

-You sure you want to do this yourself?- an AI asked his master.

“Of course, I do. She killed Bruce. You should know what I would do to avenge his death, Alfred,” the man’s voice turned cold.

“We’re done.” One of the scientists announced interrupting Batman’s thoughts as he closed up the lid to cover the wires of the sphere. “All we have to do now is test it.”

“We don’t have the luxury to do that.” Dust came loose from the ceiling as another shockwave rattled the room. “We can only hope that the Martian will be able to hold her off as long as he can.”

***

A hole in the ceiling broke through as a body dropped from above. J’onn J’onzz the Martian Manhunter and leader of the resistance looked at the corpse in recognition. It was Alex, the one person whom he was supposed to protect. He had failed.

Even though Alex had convinced him to let her go in order to stall Power Woman and he knew the risks that came with accepting it, he still felt responsible for the gruesome fate that met her.

Her head had been ripped clean off, the way Power Woman usually did with her other victims. Another person to add to her toll count. And another Danver gone at her hands. Finally, there wouldn’t be anything that would tie her to the past. It was something that she had been working on for a long time. And because of J’onn’s compliance to Alex, she was now dead and the complex’s location is compromised.

“This isn’t like you at all, Martian. You’re usually so protective of her. Did you slip up? Or did you finally stop caring and see what humans really are about,” Power Woman said as she slammed down on the concrete floor.

_“Supergirl, what have you done?”_ the green alien cried out in disbelief.

“Oh, I just took out the trash,” she smirked.

_“She was your sister. Not trash,”_ tears welled in his eyes.

Power Woman threw a punch at J’onn’s face sending him crashing through the stone wall and into the next room. He groaned in pain as the weight of the broken pieces of stone slowly crushed him. His body disappeared as he phased through the floor and came up behind Power Woman. She expected this as she threw a punch right in the area his heart materialized.

“You were too predictable, Martian,” she spit as pulled her hand free destroying the organs inside in the process.

_“You were supposed to save the world, not destroy it,”_ J’onn’s human appearance fell apart as his body demorphed into a complete Martian.

“I don’t care,” Power Woman flew through the complex at high speeds leaving behind a former friend as she went in search of the famed device destined to bring her down.

For a moment the entire building suffered the shock waves of Power Woman’s flight in silence. But then the alarms began to ring as they finally registered the death of the Resistance Leader. Along with other people whom Power Woman tore through.

“It’s time,” Batman took the sphere from the scientist despite his protests.

He began to type in several keys on the interface that expanded from it in the form of a hologram when the Kryptonian slammed into him. The sphere rolled away from him as he slammed into the wall behind. He was dizzy but that was the worst that he felt. The Batsuit was able to absorb all of the impact, save for the concussion that came from the blunt blow to the head.

“No.” Batman shot a grappling hook from the top of his right arm’s sleeve.

Power Woman blocked the shot as she snapped the cable and crushed his arm. He screamed in agony as he felt the bones snapping from his wrist. Power Woman let go and grabbed him by the throat to slam him against the wall. Cracks formed around the area where she was putting pressure. The Batsuit wasn’t going to be able to hold up against this all this abuse.

They were both alone in the lab. No other people around. The scientists and engineers that had been helping Batman had long since run out. This would give him the ability to do anything he needed to do to escape her hold on him without having to worry about the safety of other people.

-Sir. If you would allow me to offer a suggestion, you still have the gold Kryptonite laced gas.- the AI suggested.

“Of course,” he wheezed.

His left hand wandered to his utility belt from which a small marble popped out into his grasp. He then punched Power Woman as hard as he could and the thing popped. She reared in pain as she breathed in the gas. Batman was able to knee her and leave her gasping in pain on the floor. He picked up the sphere and finished calibrating it. Then with a final push of a button, he disappeared leaving the Kryptonian overlord screaming in fury.

The event of time travel was unsettling, to say the least. Batman had entered a vortex of black and blue that displayed the events from time and space. The Future of earth and its past. He mainly paid attention to the events that lead Supergirl to the path that turned her into Power Woman.

He began to pick up speed as a pinprick of white in the distance grew larger in order to greet him and smother him in the light. A sensation of his stomach and limbs and everything being torn apart met him before he fell to the floor.

The floor. He was finally out of there. It was something that he didn’t want to go through again. And hopefully, he wouldn’t. Hopefully, he would be able to complete his mission and undo the future he was from.

Once Batman gathered his bearings, he looked around to see where he was. The vortex seemed to have spit him out in a dark alley. The sounds of the city grazed his ears. Those were sounds he never heard in his life before. Mostly the only noise in his future was a cold silence. Cities of sound galore were reserved for the aristocrats that showed their support for the alien leader. And Gotham hadn’t been one of them.

“Alfred? Where am I?” he asked the Artificial Intelligence.

*******

-We are in the heart of National City. The relic lost to time. The home of Power Woman.-

“I’m sorry. I meant to ask. When are we?”

-It is the 13th of March 2016 sir.- Alfred replied.

“No. No. No. We were supposed to arrive earlier. It’s going to happen tomorrow. What went wrong?” I demanded.

-I am sorry Master Wayne, but the device was designed to work with Master Bruce’s physiology. This was as far as the device could manage with you using it. I was able to reconstruct the blueprints to suit your needs but Master Bruce had contingencies set in place.-

I sighed. Of course he did. My father always had plans for everything, even back up plans for back up plans. Sometimes I thought that he was just overly paranoid. But once I matured, I saw how shitty my world really was. That was the thing with being a kid. Everything is awesome thanks to the innocence we had. But once we grew up, the world seemed to change, but all that happens is that we understand what really goes on.

“No need to apologize, Alfred.”

I was going to need to find a place to crash for the night. It was just 9 pm and I was already drained. Now that the adrenaline left my system, I was feeling the exhaustion my body was under. I’d be no good in a fight like this. Especially with a broken wrist.

Using the shadows of the city to my advantage, I snuck into a dry cleaner to gather clothes for me to use. I had no currency from this time period and wouldn’t be able to get anything without resorting to stealing. So why not start right now. I was in a desperate situation. So I pulled out a wire from my suit and connected it to the device next to the register. Alfred told me that it was used to store digital data for currency. So after I finished, I ejected a plastic credit card from my belt.

“Alfred, can you create a database for me to blend into the time period?” If Alfred could insert me into the world’s data, I would be able to have a phantom life imprint which would make it easier for me if I were to accidentally get arrested. Plus it would help me use the internet from here a lot easier.

-On it, sir.-

I finally decided to call it a night as I entered a motel. I no longer had the batsuit on and had it hidden in the new backpack that I swiped from the store. The clothes I also acquired suit me very well. A black overcoat covered a navy blue Tee and part of black jeans. It was comfortable and very useful for the current cold weather in National City. Though soon I would have to shed these layers and get new clothes before the weather got hot. Hopefully by then, I would already have a job to accommodate my needs so that I wouldn’t have to steal anymore.

The woman in charge there was cute and looked to be young. Around her early 20s. A bit younger than me. But not by much. She had slightly dark skin and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She didn’t wear a uniform and instead had a tight blouse with transparent sleeves and a short skirt. She had makeup on making her look even more attractive.

“Girl’s Night?” I grinned.

She smiled at me as she gave me a key, “You have room 96-0.”

Just as I turned to leave she called me back.

“What’s your name?”

“Uh, I’m Terry. Terry uh, Mcginnis,” I was taken aback by the question. I was not expecting her to ask that. And I had no plan for a name. Wayne wasn’t a very common name after all, and it was owned by one of the wealthiest billionaires in this time, Bruce Wayne. I couldn’t draw his attention to me. It was something my dad warned me against in his dying moments.

“Well then, Terry. I guess I’ll see you around. That’s if you plan on staying for more than just one night.” She winked as she left her position to call someone else to fill in for her.

I could be looking to a good future here if I’m successful tomorrow. And I loved it.


	2. Falling Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry is now in the past. He's going to have to get rid of the red kryptonite if he wants to undo the terrible future. Can he be successful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys can see. I have created a good cover. Hope you guys like it.

“Don’t worry you’re going to be okay,” Supergirl reassured a fireman as she lifted metal debris off of him.

I’d never seen her so benevolent. Most of my encounters with her had been trying to stay alive or spying on her forcing myself to ignore the screams of the people she murdered. So this was weird. Watching her take care of civilians instead of incinerating them.

I was keeping an eye on her after getting rid of a large lump of synthetic kryptonite that was hidden from view underneath some concrete debris. It was such a menial task that I wondered how one rock could’ve caused my future. I watched as Supergirl carried the man over to the edge when I caught a glimpse of red just as she stepped on it.

She shouted in surprise at what I guess was the pain. Red veins throbbed on her face and her eyes seemed to glow red. She dropped the fireman she was carrying as she staggered.

Without a second thought, I came out of my hiding place and dove after the man. My chameleon circuit turned off revealing me to the public. It was designed for stealth, not for abrupt movements. But I wasn’t going to just stand by and watch as someone died. Especially when it was my fault. I missed the tiny piece of Kryptonite. And now she was infected. I failed on my mission and would have to find another way to complete it.

I grabbed the fireman and turned myself upright to activate the rockets in my feet to slow my descent. They cut off once we were a safe amount of distance to drop and I set the man down. Everyone around me began to clap for my rescue, including the firemen.

Shit. My existence is now compromised. The element of surprise was now off the table and soon the Batman of this time would surely get wind of this.

I rocketed into the sky just as reporters began to push themselves to the front where I’d once been.

Supergirl herself noticed me leaving and flew up beside me to start asking questions.

“Who are you? What were you doing here?” she frowned. “I know. J’onn didn’t trust me to save those people by myself so he sent you to follow me, didn’t he?”

I ignored her and poured on the speed to try and out fly her. She stuck to me like gum on a shoe and chased me all over the city. Every twist and turn I took through the buildings she matched.

Eventually, I managed to get her off my tail as I turned another corner and stuck myself to the side of the building activating my chameleon mode. She flew past none the wiser to my location.

“I’m going to need to be more careful, Alfred,” I sighed to my AI.

-Are you still open to ideas on preventing the future, Sir?-

“I’m open to whatever crazy ideas those circuits of yours can come up with.”

*******

****

I didn’t like Alfred’s idea one bit. Following Supergirl 24/7 was going to end badly. All it would take was one slip up for her to detect me should she chose to use her X-ray vision or super hearing. I wasn’t the master expert at recon or spying as my father was. He could move so silently that Superman would never hear him coming in a sewer.

-Scanners show that the thief is a Fort Rozz Escapee.- Alfred told me.

Apparently, the cause of him being captured and imprisoned was due to being an idiot. He was robbing a convenience store in broad daylight. Were it not for the Kryptonians and J’onn J’onzz from my time, I’d say that aliens were pretty stupid.

A rush of air being pulled apart rang out. I looked up and caught a glimpse of something flying right above me. The flash of the iconic S symbol and skirt was enough to tell me that Supergirl, which they called her in this time era, had finally caught up. I watched as she swooped down in front of the man with half his face replaced in metal and a red cybernetic eye. Hopefully, this wouldn’t escalate and force me out of my hiding spot again.

Just as I thought that my foot slipped making noise that attracted the Kryptonian’s attention to me. She looked in my direction for a while before deciding to give the alien her full attention to my relief.

“Your mother…” he began.

“Sentenced you to Fort Rozz, blah, blah, blah, ruined your life,” Supergirl finished for him. “I’ve heard this story. Want to fight about it or what?” she challenged.

The man snarled as he dropped the bags of money he had and threw a punch at her. She caught the fist and gave a tight squeeze causing him to whine in pain. With a flick of her wrist, she threw him into the alley away from the view of the street. I followed her as she flew over the fence that blocked them from the public. At least she was showing signs of concern for innocents.

Police sirens drew closer from the distance. Probably sent to keep the people safe from harm and maybe cover for the DEO who should be arriving sometime soon.

Supergirl dodged each punch the K'Hund threw at her. He ripped a stop sign straight out of the ground and used the bottom end which was still attached to the remaining parts of the rocks it had been settled in to swing at her face. She just stood there unfazed. Her hair was a bit wild on the side where he’d struck her, but that was about it.

“Is that how you treat a woman?” she scoffed.

Yelling in frustration the K'Hund threw another punch. Supergirl caught it once more, but this time the same red veins from earlier appeared on her face again. She twisted the hand making him scream in pain and slammed him into several metal containers next to a garbage can. The force of the impact was enough to bend the steel and crack the pavement.

Supergirl walked over to him and set her foot on his neck making it difficult for him to breath. She kneeled next to him keeping her foot in the same place as she looked at him with contempt.

“I’ve defeated White Martians, Caluans and Kryptonians. You, you aren’t even worth looking at. Get out of my sight. Before I change my mind,” she said letting him go.

The K'Hund scrambled out of sight without a second thought as soon as he regained his breath.

“Did you enjoy the show?” I was surprised at her acknowledgement of my presence.

She turned to where I was still hiding and glared at me.

Without any other reason to hide, I stepped out of the shadows deactivating my camouflage.

“So who are you supposed to be? A Batman ripoff?”

“No, I’m the one who is going to stop you from going off the deep end before you do something stupider than letting someone like him go,” I threatened.

“Oh, I’m so scared. I’m quaking in my boots” - she raised her feet and pointed at the boots she was wearing - “Look why don’t you go running back the way you came from before you end up hurt. You’ve already seen what I did with red-eye there,” she smirked.

“I’m sorry. Not happening.”

My gloves sparked to life with electricity. I punched her in the face making the red veins glow as they appeared to crack the skin I made contact with. I didn’t do much to her but I didn’t make her scuffle back. But my hand was affected. I shook it trying to make the soreness go away. This version of Power Woman was in her prime. Not an expert in fighting styles, but still at the top of her strength. It explains why my gloves didn’t block out all of the pain sensory.

While I was distracted, Supergirl uppercuts me at full force. The side of my suit’s seams tore with the impact. I was sent flying into the air struggling to breathe. I was airborne for a bit before crashing into the same store where I got my clothes earlier. Shards of glass were sent flying outward while some rested on me. I groaned a moved a bit. I flinched recognizing my mistake as a shard pierced the place where the suit was no longer protecting me.

The sound of trucks pulling up averted Supergirl’s gaze from me giving me a chance to activate my camouflage. I also put on one of my gadgets to slow down my heartbeat enough to go undetected by her.

I watched as I saw a black van entering the alley with bright lights shining on Supergirl chasing away the shadows. A red-headed woman who looked like a version of Director Danvers came running out of the vehicle and hurried over to Supergirl.

“Where did he go? Are you hurt?” She asked worriedly.

“No. No, I’m fine. He got away,” she answered looking back where I was laying down invisible.

I waited for a while after the DEO agents left. Then I made my way back to the motel room where I was staying in. I collapsed onto the bed not caring if I stained it with my blood.

“Alfred damage report,” I said coughing up blood and wiping it off.

-It appears that you have sustained new injuries 5 fractured ribs and 2 broken fingers-

I tried getting up and lost my balance falling back onto the bed and causing myself to twitch in pain.

-That is what you get for challenging Supergirl unprepared Master Terry- the AI gloated.

The pain was too much for me to handle and I greeted the darkness.

*******

Hank Henshaw, director of the DEO, walked into the room as Supergirl came into the complex. He was irritated with her recent actions. She was acting very reckless today, especially with letting a Fort Rozz prisoner escape from her.

“Can I speak to you for a second Supergirl?” Hank’s request was more of a demand. 

Alex and Kara began to follow him, Kara seemed to be more reluctant though. “I know you just started working here again but just a reminder, we are supposed to capture aliens not let them get away,” he scolded.

“How about you leave me alone, Hank!” Kara retorted.

“Supergirl,” Alex said surprised at her sister’s tone.

“What!” She yelled at her making her flinch.

“Don’t talk to her like that!” Hank defended Alex.

“You can’t tell me what to do! Especially because I quit.”

Supergirl lashed out against the glass door that Hank was holding, breaking it, then she flew upward busting a hole in the roof and letting dirt flood in before clogging the hole up. The two agents were speechless at the outburst of the Kryptonian not knowing what was going on.

She was going berserk and they had no way of dealing with her without using kryptonite. Hopefully, it wouldn’t come to that. But if need be, Hank would have to do anything to protect the Earth and the girl in his charge, Alex.

*******


End file.
